t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:NightClan
Echo's breathing quickened when she felt warmth. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the jolts,Her whole body shook at each jolt and she realized it was time. She moaned loudly and squirmed her head on the grass,"Starclan help me!" She mewed helplessly. She hissed and slid out her claws,scratching the earth like it was nothing. She felt a huge shock wave and began to sweat, She pushed hard and suddenly something thumped onto the grass,blood gushed from her end and she gave a sigh of relief, She pushed harder and another one plopped on the soft grass. She grimaced and her breathing sped up soo fast,She felt another kit coming,But this time she was exhausted. She gave a helpless look at Smokestar,She began to panic but instead just pushed,The kit plopped out. She began to lose hope,She kicked and fought the earth,moaning she only pushed harder,Finally it came out. She was so exhausted, Seeing that her kits were safe she blacked out of exhaustion. - Echofall Patchpaw watched the birth from a far then muttered "New ashes replace the old ones... Death ends a life, but for a new life to be born." Patchpaw turned away and padded off still feeling weak from the blood loss. Patchpaw froze then turned and saw the cave which held Nightclans camp, Patchpaw muttered "Goodbye..." Patchpaw felt a few tears fall from her face. Patchpaw then felt fury burn within replacing the sadness, Patchpaw slashed at a nearby tree leaving claw marks. Patchpaw stopped when her paws began to bleed, Patchpaw thought I need to give myself a rogue name... hmm... I need a name with meaning... hmm.... I got it; Lion, it means bravery and honour if my memory serves me correct, but, I still remain; Patchpaw of Nightclan. ''Patchpaw leaped up into a tree and rested on a branch watching the cave from afar and the cats of Nightclan. Patchpaw thought ''I will be the shadow protector of Nightclan, I shall fight for them and strike fear into there foes hearts in the shadows. A ghost without a name to them... ''(She isn't meant to have any batman or whatever feel to her currently, that shadow protector is based off my skyrim char; Zero, he is a shadow warrior :p) - Patchpaw Timberstrike gets to her paws, realizing Patchpaw was gone. She waltzed through the forest, taking no note of the bones as she walks past them, scenting her kit. She was close. "Patchpaw? What are you doing?" She yowls, hoping Patchpaw would show. "Patchpaw?" She sighs, "Paaatchpaww?" A sudden wave of relaxation came over Smokestar as she saw the healthy kits wriggling around. ''Alright! Now I must go check up on Snowkit. First she helped Echofall by assisting her in bringing the tiny kits over to the Queen's den. She placed them on a soft nest made of feathers, cotton, and leaves; she then left a plumped vole by her side, "Rest up." The crimson eyed leader gave a warm grin and made her way out of the den. Her pace quickened as she made her way towards the med-cat's den, she looked around. I wonder where Stonekit went.. Smokestar slowly inched towards Snowkit, who was still breathing, but asleep. Oh, thank God.. She let out a sigh of relief. Quickly she went over to the fresh-kill pile and brought a freshly killed trout, her jaws parted as she dropped the fish by the kit's side, "Hope you get well soon..." she mumbled as she curled up next to the injured kit. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 01:27, September 2, 2014 (UTC) For A brief moment I got the Batman vibe I thought at the middle you were gonna say something like "a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A dark knight." x3)) XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 01:31, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Echo found herself in the med den,She looked at her healthy kits and whispers "Thank Starclan..." She glanced at the vole and carefully nibbled on it,She turned to her kits and licked there infant bodies. - Echo ((Short)) Patchpaw heard her mother, Patchpaw remained calm then leaped out of the tree revealing herself to her mother. Patchpaw mewed "Mother." Patchpaw flicked her ear then mewed "Please do not tell the clan I am alive, I need some -- a lot of time away from the clan to reflect on the killing I've done and to practice my fighting skills. And if you tell them I am alive, they will not believe you, there is proof I am 'dead' " Patchpaw flicked her tail to the bones, blood and fur. Patchpaw smirked then disappeared into the bushes then echoed "Please, do not tell them or show them that I am here, I need to learn survival skills aswell and the best way to do that is to throw myself into the deep end." - Patchpaw AKA Batman (joking.) "Patchpaw, stay with us. What killing? N-No don't leave!" She steps in front of her eldest kit. "Don't leave. Patchpaw, you were my first kit. Try to imagine how it feels for me to have you leave." Echofall nuzzled her kits as they suckled. "Oh I wish Ebony were here." She mewed to herself,He would be so proud. She gently stood up and brushed some feathers out of her glossy fur,"Reedkit you stay right here and guard your sisters and brothers." She mewed strongly. "Your now the man of the house." She purred with delight. She only went a couple pawsteps before she reached the fresh kill pile. She picked up a young vole and carried it into the den,She scooted her kits back in and started eating the vole. She licked her lips "Yumm." She snuggled into the nest and looked up at the sky,wishing Ebony would return. - Echofall (EBONY TO THE RESCUE :D) Ebony stumbled through the forest, sniffing out the faintest whisp of Echofall. His wiry build had no trouble squeezing through the slightest gaps. His long, thin tail swishing. He forces his body through an extremely tiny hole in a thicket, crashing into the middle of NightClan's camp, sprinting to his mate. "Echofall.." He rasps his tongue over her ear. ~Ebony Reedkit puffed out his chest and mewed scornfully "Mom Autumnkit walked outside when you weren't looking!" He smirked and glared coldly at Autumnkit. He sat down and poked his head outside as if guarding the den. He glanced at the moving cats "I wanna be a warrior just like Flamepelt!" He mewed excitedly. ~Reedkit ((DUNT SCARE ME<3)) Echofall turned around and gasped "EBONY!!!" She mews with joy,She looked at the kits and back at him smiling,"Reedkit look! This is your...father." she mews delightfully. "Oh Ebony.." she rasp her tongue over his matted fur,"This is Reedkit,Autumnkit,Stormkit and Cherrykit." She mews ((Oldest to youngest<3)) She blinked slowly and had joy enter her eyes clearly. - Echofall "Did not!" Autumnkit mews as if she were a two-leg kit. -Autumn "Oh, they're beautiful! Autumnkit, don't act like one of those pink skinned flesh-bags." He chuckles. (Verry shortt!) ~Ebbs Reedkit flinched as he saw his fathers face,He looked at him,shocked. "Mmy d-dad?" He asks bewildered. He took a few steps back and twitched his tail back in forth,"My own dad." He whispers,Even worse he had only one eye!!! Reedkit closed his eyes and pictured his father if he had lost his other eye as well. He paniced and shivered.~Reedkit Reedkit snapped back into action, "You did so,you crossed tis line." He mewed playfully,He liked getting Autumnkit all wilded up,He leapt onto her and pinned her down "You did so." He mewed giving her a smirk.~Reedkit Autumnkit growls, "Did not!" She kicks his stomach with her hind legs. "Gettoffofme!" She spits. ((Reedkit and Autumnkit are taken,Still need people to play for Stormkit and Cherrykit,Anybody? - Echofall)) Reedkit squeaked in surprise and tumbled over,"You furball!" He mews and jumps back onto Autumnkit and held her down with all four paws "You'll never beat me Autumnkit." He mews in an evil way. He smirked and pretended to swipe at her stomache "Hah killed you." He squeaks.~Reedkit "Hey no fair! Rat-breath!" She laaughs, wriggling around. She gets free one forepaw, and she pushes his face. -Autumn Reedkit made a disgusted face as he was pushed in the face,He growled "Thats it fox-dung!" He pushed Autumnkit making her roll around,He laughed "Hahaha!" He mewed playfully. He hid behind Ebony and smiled.~Reedkit Echofall laughed a bit and scolded "Now Reedkit,you be nice." She smiled and started licking Reedkits body,She then pulled Autumnkit over and groomed her,"Autumnkit you be nice too." She mewed. She sighed and smiled at her kits. - Echofall It'll take a while for people to take up the positions since there's so little activity on the wiki.)) Smokestar turned her attention towards the commotion happening inside the Queen's den(?) Her ears perked as she saw a larger tom looming over the kits and Echofall, however her guard dropped as she saw him nuzzling the kits as well as Echofall. Lovely to see these folks finally spending time as a complete family. '' She blinked her one crimson eye and looked down at Snowkit. ''If only we were complete. The aged leader sighed and licked Snow's head. She sat there, patiently waiting for her to wake up. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 19:19, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ((Smoke, I'm not asleep, I'm waiting for stone to come back...))~Snowkit ((Let's just say Nightkit wandered off and got lost?? Know on is rp for him...)) Damn I'm getting this mixed up, Snow is waiting for Stone and Night wondered off. If I don't screw it up this time. xd)) Reedkit snuck off as Autumnkit got distracted,He ran quickly and saw Smokestar. He pranced toward her and puffed out his chest,"I wanna be just like you." He mewed with pride. He saw Snowkit and mewed "Hello there,I'm Reedkit." He playfully rolled over and meowed "Wanna be friends?" He sat down and glanced at Smokestar slightly tipping his head.~Reedkit She turned and faced the energetic young kit. A small grin came upon her face as she nodded, "Of course." The small golden hoop earring that dangled from her left mangled ear twinkled. The crimson eyed leader bent down and nuzzled Reedkit, "I'm sure you'll grow up and become a fine warrior." XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 19:42, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ((May I join your clan? Frostdove - a sleek Beautiful calico she-cat with light green eyes,white chest and long claws,She is caring and kind.)) Joining for med cat))~Frostdove Patchpaw mewed "I won't be 'leaving' I'm just leaving the clan for a while, I will be wondering the territory, dealing with threats before they reach the clan, and if you want to see or talk to me, meet me here every moon or seven sunrises so no one gets worried." Patchpaw leaped up into a tree and scented the air then mewed "By the way, my rogue name is; Lion, it means honor and bravery. I will be the shadow protector of Nightclan stalking every threat in the shadows and taking them into oblivion quickly and silently. Goodbye, mother." in a heartbeat Patchpaw was gone. ((Smokestar, I could rp Greykit and Nightkit if it's alright with you and maybe Stormkit.)) - Patchpaw/Lion ((Thank you patchpaw! <3)) - Echofall Stormkit looked outside the nursery then up at Echofall and asked "Can I please go outside?" Stormkit flicked his ear longing to go outside the nursery, he wanted to explore the world outside the nursery, he got excitced at the thought. ((Did I get the right personality for him?)) - Stormkit Sure, frost. We really needed one, thanks!)) XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 00:41, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Snow knew she had promised not but she couldn't help it. She turned her head facing the newly born kit. She noticed he had just asked her a question. "U-uhh hi! Nice to meet you! I would love to be friends with you!" She mewed shyly. She liked this tom. He was pretty nice and not shy to do things. "Im Snowkit, whats your name?" She asked in an embarrassed voice. She nudged him playfully when he came close enough and gave a quick rasp. Her face felt hot and her pelt burned. ((My first love! Until I'm a warrior!)) ~Snowkit Echofall thought about it. She mewed "Uhh Stormkit..not right now." She flicked her tail. "You can sit outside of the den though." She mewed happily,She pushed him along outside and poked her head outside. She sighed "I'm sorry Stormkit,maybe when your a bit older." She gave him a grin. "When your an apprentice you can explore to your ends wits." She gave a giggled and gave him a nudged and sat down in her nest, She stared at Stormkit as he sat outside of the den,"I hope he knows I was joking about exploring everywhere." She muttered. Apprentices have alot more to do than explore. - Echofall ((Yah its fine.)) Reedkit purred "I'm Reedkit." He mewed bravely but inside he was blushing. "Snowkits a nice name!" He squeaked in return giving her a lick to the ear. He grinned "I'm going to be an apprentice soon." He mewed proudly. He puffed out his chest and stood straight and twitched his tail lightly, "Your..pretty." he mewed,He froze and blushed,"I me-mean uhh." He grinned and sat down. ((Aww Thanks<3)) ~Reedkit Smokestar sat by her den, she observed each kit and smiled warmly. It felt nice to have new life emerge in this dried up old clan, she let out a pleased sigh. Her crimson eye wondered until it landed on Snowkit and Reedkit. Those two seem to be talking it up, how cute! ''She chuckled and yawned. Her ears dropped at the thought of Patchpaw's death. ''So young... So full of life. Tragic to see a young life suddenly ended. ''Her elongated, puffy tail curled tightly around her body as she watched each cat go on with their day. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 02:11, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Stormkit grunted in annoyace, he sat down outside looking around, Stormkit saw a pool of water and wanted to explore it. Stormkit waited until Echofall wasn't watching then got down into a stalking stance and pretended he was fighting a Shadowclan warrior, Stormkit mewed playfully "Fear me shadowclan fox-dung! I am the mighty Stormstar of Nightclan!" Stormkit pounced at nothing pretending he just pinned the warrior down. Stormkit looked back and saw Echofall wasn't watching, Stormkit smirked then stalked off and went outside, he stared at the large fence. Stormkit bypassed it then ran around through the grass, Stormkit saw many trees bunched together. Stormkit bounded over to them and looked at them then gasped "Wow!" Stormkit then heard barking behind him, Stormkit span around and saw something strange, it didn't look like a cat, but it snarled and charged at Stormkit. - Stormkit (Patchpaw aka Lion to the rescue!) Patchpaw heard barking and snarling, Patchpaw guessed it was a dog then leaped tree to tree getting closer to the sound, Patchpaw saw a dog approaching a small kit. Patchpaw puffed up her fur to make herself look scary, Patchpaw leaped down at the dog and slashed its shoulder, it yelped in suprise then turned to Patchpaw and charged at her. It wore a collar so she guessed it was a collar-fox, he called them that because they are dangerous like a fox but are soft toward Two-legs. Patchpaw dodged it gracefully then bit down on its hind leg, it yelped loudly and shook Patchpaw off and ran off. Patchpaw looked at the small kit and asked "Are you alright? I am Lion by the way." - Patchpaw Stormkit stared at the she-cat that just saved him, Stormkit answered her question "Y- yes I am fine... what's a Lion?" Stormkit then blurted out "What was that thing?" (Short) - Stormkit Patchpaw smirked then mewed "A Lion is a giant cat that were our spiritual ancestors, and by that I mean we follow in their pawsteps, they are one of the reasons we have clans. Each cat follows a type of anicent cat; Lion, Tiger or Leopard, sometimes and cat follows two or all three." Patchpaw tried not to laugh at the small kit when it asked what was that thing, Patchpaw answered "That was a dog, I like to call them collar-foxes." Patchpaw scented that he was from Nightclan, Patchpaw then sighed "I am sorry." Patchpaw knocked out Stormkit then snuck into camp with him in her jaws, Patchpaw dropped him by the entrace and ran off without a cat seeing her, only a scent of her was there and it was faint because she was only there for a heart-beat - Patchpaw ((Sort, it was dinner time. And are you Frostfoot? If you are, you got another future mate other than Echonight. (Who is really already your mate.) )) Snowkit felt a blush coming on. ''Reedkit... She thought trying to rember that name. "Yeah in like, in 4 moons!" She joked. A warm feeling came over her as she felt the warm rasp of his tounge. A heat wave passed over her as she heard his accidental remark. "U-u-uh th-thanks?" She stuttered wildly. Her tail twiched crazily making her feel guilty tht her whole body was tremblingand moving. '' What is Stonekit gonna think now?!'' she thought wildly. She knew she shouldn't move, but she couldt help it. She forced her paws down on her tail to stop the twitching and tightened her body. "I like you!" She mewed not knowing what she was saying. All the heat inside of her made her hot and making her feel like she was gonna explode. She couldn't help but get up and run in a small circle to get all her energy out. She noticed she was feeling energetic and better. Her white fur seemed to turn pink as a huge amount of emotion and embarrassment washed on top of her pinning her down like.. Like... She didn't know what. She lay down feeling better from running around. ((Welcome! 3>))~Snowkit (Frostdove to da rescue!)) Frostdove was trotting out to get some herbs when she saw Stormkit lying like a piece of prey,"Stormkit!" She mewed and picked him up gently in her jaws and set him on the floor,She glanced at his body,it had no scratches or minor injuries,just hit. She whimpered silently and prepared some herbs for him.~Frostdove ((You three are pretty energetic and emotional when your new-borns… Reedkit, how are you gonna be an apprentice soon when your just a new-borns? Just asking, don't take it personally.))~Snowkit Echofall blinked a couple of times,panic struck her when she didn't see Stormkit,"Stormkit?!" She mewed desperately. She ran outside and saw Stormkit in the med den,"Frostdove,what happened??" She raced by Stormkits side and started licking Stormkit, She nudged him a bit and found a tiny bump on his head, "Oh please no." She prayed silently. - Echofall ((XD pay no attention to dat and yes I am Frosteh<3 Its fine,she knows.)) ~Reedkit ((Echo, he's not in the medicine den, he's near the entrance. Please remember where ppl are.)) ((No, I am in the med den, Frosty just didn't state it.)) Stormkit awoke with his head plusing he remembered that cat that carried a Nightclan scent knock him out, Stormkit muttered "What happened...?" Stormkit remembered what the cat told him, Stormkit muttered "Where's Lion?" - Stormkit Reedkit looked shocked,"I-I do too." He mewed,guilt flushed over him,What would Autumnkit say? He shook the thought away and mewed playfully "Wanna play?" He grinned and twitched his ears slightly and twitched his tail indicating excitement.~Reedkit ((Okay,sorry.)) Echo loomed over him, She mewed coldly "Stormkit you could have died!" Her tail twitched irritatedly,She licked his face "Don't you ever do that again!" She hissed. She at down next to Stormkit and layed beside him,curling up. - Echofall Stormkit mewed again "Where's Lion?" Stormkit looked around the med den and couldn't see her anywhere, Stormkit twitched his tail wondering where she is. - Stormkit Echofall looked at him as if he were crazy "Dear,I think you bumped your head on something." She cocked her head and sniffed her kit,It smelled like another Nightclan cat. She sighed "Stormkit I think you just thought you saw..." she tried to remember the name "Lion." She finished. - Echofall Stormkit mewed a bit loud that all cats in Nightclan could hear "No, she is real, she saved me from a dog, she has three legs, a scar across her face and two different coloured eyes... She said something about spiritual ancestors, Lions, Tigers and Leopards and how we all follow in the pawsteps of one of them or two or all three of them she called dogs; collar-foxes..." - Stormkit Echofall just shook her head "Why don't you play with Reedkit Inside?" She mewed joyfully. She licked his face messing up his grey fur. She nudged him toward the nursery, "And be careful with that head!" She called as he ran in the nursery. She padded inside noticing Reedkit was gone, She sighed and mewed strongly "Storm stay here." She walked out of the den,seeing Reedkit and Snowkit she smiles and trots into the den. "I'm sorry but I think Reedkit needs a groom." She chuckled and gently picked up Reedkit and trotted back in the nursery "There,you may play inside." She flexed her claws and pushed Reedkit next to his brother. - Echofall Snowkit rubbed her back against the nice damp soil. Instantly, she felt all her itching come off. She rolled back over and glanced around. Know where could that little sis of mine.. Well bigger... Be... she sighed and looked at her mother. Uh no! she pleaded. She knw she wasn't supposed to be out of the med. Den, but the fire in the little kits eyes ((Reedkit)) pulled her in like sound waves. ((If they pull.)) Se couldn't stand but go crazy. Her head drooped as she lapped the younger kit on the shoulder and sadly hobble into the stone cave. She layed herself downand sighed. A dreamy look came toher eyes as she rememdered the young kit who would soon turn into a lovely, handsome, young tom. She hadn't noticed she had murmured. "Reedkit..."'' '' she let her head rest on her paws and drifted into a little nap. ((Had to say that. Not gonna sleep all day u'know... I'm in loooove, I'm in looooove, I'm i- nvm. ��Hey Smoke, now you can say I'm sleeping! LOL! ��))~Snowkit''' Stonekit emerged form the Hollow rock, her fur nicely brushed out, it seemed as if she worked all day on it. She rose her chin, her tail lashing to the side. The striped tail looking glossy and shimmery. Stonekit liked to make a perfect presentation to her fellow Clanmates. Ah, Snowkit. What are you up to now? ''Stonekit thought silently to herself, she stared deeply at Reedkit and Snowkit. Pondering the thought of them being a pair. "Bleh." Stonekit spat, sprinting over to the two, her eyes cutting into Snowkit's pelt. "Oh, hello, Snowkit. I see you're feeling better." She mewed, her fur prickling as she glanced at Reedkit, her tail creating space between the two. ~Stonekit ((Well, i'm not sure if this should be a part of her personality, but I think she should be defensive of her sister, and make sure that her sister will always be loyal to ''her. And Stonekit often tells herself that she will never want or get a mate. She thinks it's just gross. She'll get over it though ;) ... )) ((Ripple, I'm in the med den sleeping if you are Stonekit... If not sorry. LOL not standing anymore. Its OK though!))~Snowkit Snowkit blinked out of her trance staring straight at the ginger toms face. She aquardly looked down at her sister's tail and then back at her sister's face. Snap out of it Snowkit! I must not be rude to my sister! She an uncomfortable umm hmm ''and blinked. "O-oh hello Stonekit... " she nurvoisely flicked some dust in the air with her obsidian tail. "I-i was just talking to the new kit.. Yah, talking to the new kit!" She let out a nurvose smile and Nuzzled her sibling. To change the uncomfortable subject, she cried, "Where were you silly furball! It felt like moons until you would come back!" She flicked a little dust into her gray sister's mouth, giggled, and ran of. She wanted to play and have fun after such a long time in the medicine den and to forget about the horror of drowning and the embarrassment of love.~Snowkit ((sure it can! ��)) Smokestar yawned and padded over to a small pool, she began to prod the cool water. Small ripples formed around her paw; she plopped down and rolled over on her side. She slowly began to drift off. (Shooooort) XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 00:33, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Reedkit stepped back as Stonekit seperated him, "Uhm yea-Yeah I was just talking to her." He mewed and gritted his teeth. He nudged Stormkit, "I'll be right back." He padded into the nursery and dragged a large bird and mewed "Stormkit,look what mum brought us!" He sniffed the delicious scent and glanced at Snowkit begging her to eat some. He mewed kindly "Uhmm wa-wanna join us?" For once he wanted to be near this young she-kit, He was willing to impress her. "Uhm Snowkit is uh-uhm St-stonekit your sibling?" He bit his lip,it was indeed a stupid question. He glowed with embarrassment and turned his head and layed down near the bird and closed his eyes, Imagining Snowkit and himself together. He flexed his claws and sat down and twitched his tail. He didn't want to get into a fight but he wasn't gonna let some sibling ruin his only love, He sat up and puffed out his fur making him look bigger he mewed "Stonekit,wha-whats the big idea?" He relaxed a bit and narrowed his eyes only slightly.~Reedkit ((Im in loveee♥♥♥♥♥))) Snowkit sighed. "Yes, she's my sis." As he offered to join a meal, Snowkit was in her own thoughts. Stonekit! No need to be so rude to him! He's caring and trusting enough! Isn't that too much proof for you? She sighed. Please.. Just.. Just let me do what I llike. I won't stop you from joining too!'' she sighed and padded towards him. She glanced back at her sister with pleading eyes and then hobbled down. "Reedkit, you may take the first bite." She offered. "This is your first time after all!" She nudged the younger kit towards the fresh kill andsat down waiting for the kits to eat their fill first. She didn't feel so hungry and this wastheir first time after al! ((Reed is only about 2months younger from me?))~Snowkit ((I guess xD.)) Reedkit shook his head furiously "No, you first." He mewed and thought,please don't snicker Stonekit! He sat down letting the wind blow his fur. "Snowkit..." he muttered as he looked up at the sky. He flicked his ears at Stonekit "The birds fresh." He lashed his tail in annoyance "She-cats will be she-cats." He shrugged his shoulders and padded up to the bird and licked his lips.~Reedkit Stormkit nodded then sat down and wondered Which pawsteps do I follow? Lion, Leopard or Tiger? I must know! ''Stormkit seemed very distant, his breathing was steady like he was sleeping, he remembered Lions face, it hadn't see a cat like her before; filled with courage, honor and pride. Stormkit pretended there was a dog attacking him, Stormkit leapt around pretending to dodge and attack the dog, he found that doing this sharpened his senses, for a moment his fur bristled and his claws unsheathed. - Stormkit Patchpaw stood ontop of a branch looking over Nightclan territory, Patchpaw felt shadows hide her, her gaze broke through the darkness, she was the blinding light hidden in the darkness. Patchpaw saw a rogue walk onto the territory ((One cat I may use to join NC. Again...)) it was a large tom with lion-like fur, with one golden eye and another whited out, there was a giant scar down his eye that reached onto his chest with two more claw marks along with the main scar that reached down to his chin, his claws looked like they were reinforced. Patchpaw decided not to do anything but follow and watch the tom. - Patchpaw The rogue walked through the territory, his claws were reinforced with; Raven claws, Badger claws, Fox claws and Wolf claws. His fangs were reinforced with; Wolf fangs. The rogue meowed to himself his ((His voice is like; Wrex from Mass effect.)) voice very deep "I need to think of a name for myself... hmm... Maybe I'll just use my rogue name; Lionheart ((Nothing to do with the Lionheart from the books.))..." Lionheart nodded to himself and thought "Yeah, that name will do..." Lionheart continued walking deeper into Nightclan territory, he found the camp and entered he looked around and called "Ey! Who is in charge of this place, I want to have a chat with you!" Lionheart looked a bit agressive due to his scars and whited out eye. Lionheart looked around with his claws unsheathed ready for a fight, he remained calm. Lionheart had ran a rogue pack before it was destoryed by his traitorus brother; Tigerblood. Lionheart cracked his neck, partly itching for a fight. - Lionheart Reedkit lost interest in the bird and bounded over to see the rogue, He not knowing how to fight kept his claws sheath. He hissed "What are you doing on Nightclans territory!" He gave an evil look and jumped around and gave a grin "Can't get me!!" He mewed as he tried to hide. He stopped right in front of Lionheart and growled. He glanced at Snowkit wanting her to play.~Reedkit Smokestar was on her usual patrols as she noticed a relatively large tom prowl into her camp, she narrowed her gaze and noticed one of the young kits standing in front of the aggressive looking rouge. She quickly bounded towards the camp, she ran atop one of the dens and leaped. She stood between Reedkit and the aggressive tom, "What do you want?" She grit her teeth, her dark grey, tabbied fur bristled, her single crimson eye flared as she stared down the tom. She didn't want to see anycat to get injured, "Don't you dare hurt this little one." Her puffy, elongated tail thrashed about, she flexed her reinforced claws as she watched his every movement. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 21:13, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Snowkit sighed and sat up. Her head twisted around to stare at Reedkit and doing her face to fave with and ugly scarred face. She yelped in fear and scrambled backwards. Her pelt was shaking, but she stood up anyway and hissed, "Get out of NightClan Territory!" She snarled showing her thorn sharp teeth. She lunged playfully at the rouge, biting as hard as she could, leaving only about a tiny puncture. She looked in disappointment before climbing back down. She looked up curiously before purring, "w-whats your n-name????" She felt shy and vunerableas she his behind her mother once again, embarrassed for what she had done. Blood still trickled down the small cut on the ginger rouge's rump. She giggled a little, but then stop knowing it was rude.~Snowkit((LOL)) ((How do I change my signature color, cause its always green like this. Darkshine903 (talk) 22:05, September 4, 2014 (UTC) see. I want to change the color like yours is rainbow so can you help me? If not nvm reading this...))~Snowkit The former kittypet flinched at the deep voice, her eyes widening and mouth falling slightly open due to the rogue's sudden appearance. Blacksky was intimidated more than anything by this outsider. She let out a short, inaudible whimper and shrunk back into the shadows. ~Blacksky Lionheart gave a warning growl at the kit that just bit him, Lionheart turned his attention to the she-cat and meowed jokingly and seriously "Please keep your attack-kits off of me, they have no idea who they are trying to play with. A leader of a band of rogues, that died out..." Lionheart sheathed his claws parlty then puffed out his abnormal fluffy neck, it was like a mane like Lions have. It made him look less agressive and more formal, Lionheart saw a she-cat back off into the shadows, Lionheart meowed "That she-cat over there, she is pretty weak, I can tell by looking at her, she was most likely a kittypet." he spat out the word kittypet, Lionheart sat down and meowed "I, am Lionheart. Former leader of Darkpack; 'theif of kits', 'blood thristy warlord' and my favorite 'beast of the darkness'. Those titles aren't true though, well the kit one isn't." Lionheart cleared his throat then meowed formally "I wish to join this clan." - Lionheart ((Lionheart - an abnormally large, musclar tom, lion-like fur and 'mane', one goldened eye with the other whited out, a massive scar which is the shape of a claw mark ((The center of the scar extends from his eyes to his chest)), long legs, tail, fangs, claws and muzzle, reinforced claws and fangs.)) Here's a link to a page where it explains how to customize your signature.)) Smokestar scooted her young kit back, "Don't test this stranger, he could hurt you." The crimson eyed leader quietly scolded her kit, "Go back to the nursery. Take Reed with you." She pushed them both back with her elongated, puffy tail; her gaze was still fixed on the tom. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 23:02, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Her ears twitched as she heard Lionheart's question, "Very well. You may join. Welcome." She bowed, her small golden hoop shone as her head lowered. Smokestar quickly glanced towards Blacksky and chuckled, "She was a former kitty-pet." Her tail curled and flicked, "She does seem to be adapting well to the warrior life." The aged leader looked down at his small wound, "Sorry, she can be rather rowdy at times." She sighed and gave one last glance at him before retiring into her den, she gestured Snowkit to follow. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 23:14, September 4, 2014 (UTC) OMG! This is so confusing!))~Snow I just noticed there was only one tom warrior, until I joined, well, this clan is mostly a she-cat clan XD)) - Lionheart Lol, true x3)) XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 23:45, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ((I need help for coloring my user name! Choking! '' Dead!))~Snowkit ((whaaaaaaahh I just wato!!!! I am confused. "Whiles tears")) Lionheart sat down watching the kits going on with their business, then he remembered what Tigerblood did to his mate and kits, Lionheart gritted his teeth in rage and fury at the thought, but sadness filled up deep within, Lionheart padded off to the outside he bypassed the fence, he looked around, he was itching for a fight even more, his unsheathed his claws and continued padding around the territory, when he reached the forest he smelt a rogue, Lionheart let out a snarl and quickly leaped into a bush dragging a small she-kit out, the she-kit struggled, the kit slashed Lionhearts shoulder. Lionheart let go of her then laughed "This ought to be fun." Lionheart leaped at the she-kit that only had three legs, but to his suprise he dodged him easily. - Lionheart Patchpaw dodged the rogues she had seen eailer attack, she ekpt dodging him quickly and cleanly, Patchpaw moved quickly and slashed his side, the rogue yowled in pain, the rogue lunged and soon the two cats were struggling on the ground, hissing, spitting and snarling. Patchpaw had the upper paw due to her size, Patchpaw moved quickly and bit the rogues chest, her fang sinking into his scar, the rogue screeched loudly. Patchpaw aiming for his paws, she bit hold of one and locked her jaws onto it, the rogue began screeching and thrashing around trying to get her off, soon Patchpaw was covered in blood. Patchpaw savaged the rogues paw, the screechs could be heard from camp. Patchpaw let go and was breathing heavily so was the rogue, Patchpaw was impressed by this tom, he was strong, most cats would of ran away by now. - Patchpaw Stormkit whimped loudly as he heard the distant screechs, he dived into his nest and hid covering his ears, he was shaking in fear at the screeching then he regconized the screechs of Patchpaw. Stormkit didn't move he remained there with his head buried in the nest. - Stormkit Lionheart panted heavily then charged at the cat, he caught her off guard then pinned her, he clamped his jaws onto her paw then got up with her dangling from his jaws struggling, he shook her around violently. Lionheart let go of her and she flew into a tree, she yowled in suprise and pain, Lionheart cracked his neck and snarled loudly. - Lionheart Patchpaw scrambled to her feet and then snarled back, in a heart beat she launched and slid under him, raking her claws lightly across his belly, she grabbed ahold of his tail and dug her claws into his tail, the rogue screeched loudly. Patchpaw bit down on the tail now, savaging it. - Patchpaw Her ears pinned back as the sound of battle cries penetrated her ears. What I God's name? She slowly prowled out of the safe heaven of her den and sniffed the air. She narrowed her gaze and shot a glance towards Blacksky, "Keep watch for a sec." She dashed out of camp, and quickly hid in the shadows. Smokestar looked around, then she looked up. Perfect. She bounded towards a near by evergreen tree and quickly climbed up, she pranced gracefully from branch to branch, keeping to the shadows, in an effort to hide her dark grey pelt. She stood tall, upon a branch, as she peered around; her tail curling and lashing, her pupil was thinly, more than usual; her deep crimson eye shone brightly as the moonlight bounced off, "This damned cat." Smokestar harshly spat to herself. XxxSmo ailxxX~Talk 01:16, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Patchpaw let go of his tail and breathed heavily, Patchpaw collasped on the ground pain overwhelming her, she saw the same happened to the rogue, they both lay there defenceless, if a dog attacked them, they would be both dead. Patchpaw mewed rasply "Who... argh... are you...?" the rogue panted heavily from the fight then looked at her then replied. - Patchpaw "Lionheart." Lionheart replied his words filled with pain, Lionheart coughed up some blood and knew they were both going to die, Lionheart tried to push himself up but fail, he just fell to the ground yowling in pain, Lionheart meowed in pain "I twisted my paw... damn it..." - Lionheart ((Thanks Smoke! I did it, although, it takes a while to do it. Darkshine903(talk) See! Thanks!))~Snowkit "Oh! Sorry Smokestar!" She backed away, the moonlight bouncing on her pelt making a blinding white color. A screech in the distance alarmed her, forcing her to run out of camp as fast as she could. She screeched to a halt as she heard murmuring. Suspicious... She padded from behind some bushes and found two ginger cats, looking alike in ways, on the ground. She looked at the smaller cat closer. No leg, ginger splotch, familiar voice... ''"Patchpaw!" She exclaimed "where in StarClan have you been!?" Her friend had been gone for a weeK now and she finaly found her. "Come on Patchpaw, let's go back to camp. Or did you forget how!?" She teased. She circled her fallen friend and frowned. "Come on Patch! We don't have all night." She letout a long sigh and lapped at a dirty paw, her whiskers twitching showing that she was waitingfor and answer.~Snowkit Patchpaw looked at Snowkit and remained silent, Patchpaw flicked her tail then finally answered "I... I can't go back to camp, I'll have to face my past, and I might get exiled for faking my death... It's better when everyone believes I'm dead..." Patchpaw ignored her teasing and just lay there her wounds bleeding, Patchpaw then snapped at Snowkit "Get Thornpaw or anyone I don't care -- now!" Patchpaw overwhelming pain enter her, Patchpaw was about to go into shock, Patchpaw fought it as long as she could. - Patchpaw Lionheart saw what was happening to Patchpaw, he looked at Snowkit and snarled "Get help now!" Lionheart dragged himself over to Patchpaw trying to stop the bleeding and trying to prevent her from going into shock. Lionheart saw Snowkit hadn't moved, Lionheart then screeched orderingly "GET HELP NOW!" - Lionheart ((You can't say I wasn't moving, I wasn't in that rp. Soo...)) Snowkit shakily mewed "T-thaornpaw has disappeared." Sighed "your right patch and I won't tell anyone, but what am I supposed to call you now?" She sighed again.~Snowkit ((I know, I meant Lionheart was getting impaintent and Snowkit didn't get time to react before he shouted at her.)) Patchpaw mewed "Just call me Patch or Patch, but to rouges and outsiders; I am Lion, the shadow protector of Nightclan." Patchpaw felt the pain get worse, Patchpaw mewed in a pleading tone "Please, just get help before I bleed dry..." - Patchpaw "OK! ''Patch" she mewed before Running of. "Smokestar!" She called out.((stuck!))" Two rouges need to be treated.! As well as Lionheart! " she looked around the forest and sniffed down her mother. (((That sounds wrong.))~Snowkit